The present invention concerns an absorbent insert, in particular, an absorbing absorbent insert for foodstuff packaging, comprised of an upper cover layer, a lower cover layer as well as an absorption layer arranged between the two cover layers. The present invention moreover concerns a method for producing the absorbent insert as well as its use as laminate insert for foodstuff packaging.
Laminate inserts for foodstuff packaging are known. They are provided to ensure a clean separation between the foodstuff, in particular, fresh meat from which meat juices can leak, and the packaging. The known laminate inserts comprise an absorption layer that contains generally a super absorbent plastic material in order to absorb the leaking liquids, to convert it into a gel and to retain it within the interior of the laminate insert. WO 90/03320 discloses an insert for meat and poultry products into which an absorber is incorporated. The absorber comprises top and bottom layers of plastic material, at least one being perforated, and an intermediate layer that is arranged between the two other layers. The central absorber layer contains a plurality of non-directional and overlapping fibers of absorption material and contains granules of super absorber distributed therein. The granules are secured within this layer of fiber material against displacement and sliding and remain in this position even when liquid has been absorbed. The top and bottom layers of plastic film are at least partially connected to one another at least along their oppositely positioned edges in order to hold the absorber layer between the top and bottom layers.
In German patent application 103 01 171 A1 a further absorbent laminate insert for foodstuff packaging, in particular, meat packaging is disclosed. The insert is comprised of two film layers of a thermoplastic synthetic material, of which at least the upper film layer is perforated, and comprised of at least one absorption layer that is positioned between the film layers and is essentially comprised of nondirectional laid pulp fibers with particles of a super absorbent material. The perforations converge from the exterior to the interior of the laminate insert. At the base of the perforation the pulp fiber layer is greatly compressed, the pulp fibers are fused by pressure at the base of the perforation without a binder.
Conventionally, fresh meat is placed with intermediate positioning of the absorbent insert on a support, a so-called self-service meat plate or a so-called tray. The absorbent insert has the task of absorbing the liquid that leaks without pressure and suction forces from the meat. However, the meat should not be actively drained because it would then dry out and flaws similar to freezer burn would result. On the other hand, any leaking of liquid and absorption material from the insert in the direction of the fresh meat or the stored goods should be prevented.
The absorbent inserts known from the prior art often exhibit the disadvantage.                that the liquid that is leaking from the fresh meat is absorbed more or less badly as a result of its composition;        that the perforation openings in the cover film will plug quickly because of the meat juices;        that the meat will cover tightly the inlet openings for the meat juices in case of smooth surfaces so that in this way absorption is greatly impaired and/or prevented;        that no super absorbent granules can be used because of the open cut edges;        that the pressure caused by the weight of the meat when resting on the insert causes at these contact locations more liquid to be absorbed (so-called wick effect) than would be the case when the meat would be contacting “pressureless” the absorbent body of the insert this can easily lead to the meat drying out.        
The present invention has thus the object to provide absorbent inserts that will solve the aforementioned usual problems, that are particularly suitable as inserts for foodstuff packaging for absorbing liquids leaking from fresh meat, fish, poultry and fruits so that the foodstuff must not lie in the leaked liquid; however it is to be prevented that more liquid than the amount that will leak from the foodstuff without weight-caused pressure will be absorbed which would lead to the food stuff drying out. It is therefore primarily an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent insert of the aforementioned kind which absorbs liquid independent of the weight-caused pressure of the goods, which however at points where the foodstuff or the meat has direct contact will absorb only the liquid that leaks by itself. An active water removal from the meat is to be prevented by constructive means and a safe handling of the super absorbent granules is to be ensured by constructive means.